Cuidado! amor en el manicomio
by Chris Melian Black
Summary: Tezuka es el lider de una organizacion y le ordenan matar a un chico, que resulta ser tambien su sadico compañero de cuarto, pero es dificil cazar a un sadico loco si tu tambien estas en el manicomio. Shonen ai. Strongest Pair y otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, espero que disfruten este fic descabellado, pues es hecho en el cyber por un desafio que me impusieron, asi que lo hice en 1 hora cuanrenta minutos.**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de POT no me pertenecen y si me pertenecieran pues...no queria ni imaginarme lo que haria.

**Capitulo1: El grupo A**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por el cristal de la ventana, los pajaros cantaban, las hojas de los arboles se movian dando paso a un sonido hermoso que se esparcia por toda la habitación, y un monton de ruidos mas bellos, procedentes del alegre parque que quedaba a algunas cuadras, ese parque que hacia soportable su dia a dia en aquella diabólica empresa, aquel parque en donde habia transcurrido casi toda su infancia…

-Si, ese parque, quiero que lo destruyan- decía un inexpresivo Tezuka por telefono.

Al otro lado se podía escuchar una voz mas alterada, tratando de hacer entrar en razon a ese ser tan inflexible, cuyas ideas locas un dia de esto lo iba a matar.

-No puedes estar pensando en hacer eso Tezuka, acaso te has vuelto loco?- si, y como muchos intuyeron esa voz le pertenecia A Syuchiroh.- No podemos, somos asesinos, no demoledores, definitivamente NO lo haremos.-

Kunimitsu frunció el ceño, como odiaba que le llevaran la contraria.

-Oishi, no te llamé pidiendote permiso, te dije que lo hicieran y creeme cuando te digo que lo haran.- dijo igual de terco como siempre cuando le decian que no.

Al terminar de decir su frase poniendo mucho enfasis en algunas de las palabras colgó el telefono y se quedó viendo a un punto indefinido de la habitacion sin perder su pose ni su estilo. Pues el era alguien importante y definitivamente no se daria el lujo de verse mal ni siquiera solo.

Tezuka Kunimitsu, era una de esas personas las cuales eran imposilbes de doblegar, a esas a las cuales la vena de lider se le ve a como quinientos kilometros de distancia, y que su orgullo no le deja ver lo que pisa.

El era un hombre de negocios, mejor dicho un magnate, si asi se puede llamar a un chico de 20 años con infulas de: "no quiero que me veas por que me desgastas". Por lo menos eso era lo que hacia publicamente, pero en realidad en su vida por decirlo de alguna manera, oculta, era un asesino, bueno no, de hecho manejaba una empresa para acabar con la basura, segun él.

Su trabajo era algo asi como: un cliente le daba una cantidad de dinero por asesinar a alguien, y el junto con su grupo de trabajadores, hacian el trabajo limpiamente, sin huellas, sin rastros, sin nada.

-Señor, disculpe, pero el señor Atobe quiere verlo- dijo una chica la cual hizo una reverencia enfrente de él.

-Que siga-

La chica salió y momentos despues otro chico entró en la habitacion con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-Kunimitsu..que gusto verte, espero no molestarte.- caminó hacia donde estaba el rubio y se sentó enfrente del escritorio.

-Que quieres Keigo, no creas que me trago el cuento de que solo querias visitarme-

Keigo solo sonrió ampliamente.

-mi querido Mitsuchan no deberia de preguntar tanto, mira que este raton le puede comer la lengua.- dijo juguetonamente.

Tezuka a pesar de no cambiar su semblante se le veia de a metros que queria golpear a Atobe, pero gracias a las clases de yoga que hace 2 años habia empezado se pudo controlar.

-No pongas esa cara mi querido, mira que a tus bellas facciones esa cara de amargado la opaca un poco.-

-Ve al grano, y deja tu pose de pervertido para otro, sabes que conmigo no funciona-

-Oh! se me olvidaba que el joven Kunimitsu estaba en una relacion con Oishi, el cual lo tiene bajo su dominio.-dijo- pero en fin, es solo que quiero que hagas una pequeña mision para mi, toma- le dijo extendiendole un papel.- Espero contar con los tuyos.-diciendo eso se levantó de su asiento aun sonriendo- Por cierto Kunimitsu, con ese atuendo te ves realmente excitante.- musitó saliendo de la habitacion.

-Pervertido-luego dirigió la vista al papel donde habia un nombre escrito.- Syusuke Fuji- susurró.-¿acaso se volvió loco?-

OooOooOoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOooOo

-Bien, entonces despues entraran los del grupo c por aqui, espero que tengan cuidado y mucha rapidez, pues nada mas contaran con 5 minutos para salir. ¿entendieron?- explicaba Syuchiroh en la puesta a punto de la mision.

-Si!- respondieron al unisonido.

-Yo no.- dijo un muy engreido Ryoma arrastrando las palabras.

-Que es lo que no entiendes?-

-Por que no nos envias a nosotros los del grupo A a esa mision en vez de a esos novatos-

-Por que esas fueron las ordenes de Tezuka- dijo desafiante.-alguna otra duda?-

-Si- volvió a responder altanero al ojidorado.- ¿hasta cuando nos tendras a nosotros sin hacer nada?-

-El pequeño tiene razon- lo secundó Sengoku desde otra esquina de la habitacion-Nos has tenido sin hacer nada mucho tiempo, nosotros tambien queremos trabajar-

El ojiverde suspiró obstinado.

-Hasta nuevo aviso chicos, mientras tanto porqué no van al colegio y dejan a los demas trabajar-

-Es ridiculo- murmuró Oshitari tambien perteneciente a dicho grupo.

Los grupos eran equipos en los cuales ordenaban a los chico de menor o mayor experiencia en asesinatos, podian ser varios o simplemente en algunas ocasiones trabajaban todos juntos.

-De acuerdo, si tanto quieren esa estupida mision entonces aqui tienen una.- les hizo una seña con las manos a los mencionados para que lo siguieran.

10 minutos despues...

-Estas demente- dijo Oshitari

-Se te safó un tornillo- replicó Sengoku.

-Será divertido.- exclamó Ryoma, los demas lo miraron ceñudo.

-Esa es la mision. Tezuka quiere deshacersese de todas esas hectareas, claramente aprovechables, entonces bien, el es el que esta loco, asi que creo que unas vacaciones le sentarian de lo mejor, a lo mejor cuando vuelva les aumente el salario.- la voz de Syusuchiroh estaba muy diferente a como ellos la habian escuchado antes.

-Esta bien, pero aun me parece muy arriesgado-

-si, a mi me parece igual...es descabellado eso de la clinica de reposo.- contestó pensativo Oshitari a Sengoku.

OoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOooooOoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoooOOoOooooOoOoOOoOo

No era que lo conociera, pero habia escuchado hablar de él, habia escuchado hablar acerca de su padre, uno de los mas poderosos politicos del pais, asi que le daba un poco de miedo interferir en el asunto de ese chico.

-Syusuke...- que nombre mas enigmatico.

Estaba acostado en su comoda cama mirando todo alrededor, pensando en todo lo que si insomnio le permitia.

-Un gusto verlo, queria jefe.- dijo una voz un poco arrogante, y justo en ese momento sintio como quedaba a causa de un golpe en la cabeza inconsciente.

Cuando desperto no le gustó lo que vió.

-¿donde estoy?- pregunto viendose en una especie de enfermeria.

-En una clinica de reposo- dijo cordialmente un doctor que estaba allí.

-Clini...no puede ser-

-Tranquilicese, estoy seguro que pronto estará bien.-

-ACASO ES IDIOTA?! COMO PUEDO ESTAR BIEN EN UN MANICOMIO?!-

OoOoOoooOoOooOoOOoOoOOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooO

-JEJJAJAJAJAJEJEJEJJAJAJAJIJIJIJOJOJOJOJJUJUJUJU- Se reia descontroladamente Ryoma mientras los otros chicos se revolcaban de la risa en el suelo recordando lo que habian hecho con el jefe.

Sengoku los miró maliciosamente y silencosamente marcó un numero en su telefono movil.

-Si, si, tengo aqui a dos mas, vengan de inmediato.- dijo muy bajito para que los otros dos no escucharan.

Al cabo de unos minutos unos tipos fornidos llegaban al lugar..

-Bien a quienes nos tenemos que llevar?- preguntó uno de los tipos al chico Afortunado.

Los otros dos los miraban ceñudos.

-A esos.- dijo Sengoku con la malicia saliendose hasta por los oidos.

15 minutois mas tarde...

Estaba Sengoku viendo como se llevaban a los otros dos riendose.

-Otros dos para el manicomio-

OoOoOooOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOooOooOo

Llevaron a Kunimitsu a una habitacion en la que ya habia otro chico que miraba atento todos los movimientos dentro de la misma. Luego los dejaron solos (a Tezuka y al chico)

-Hola, parece que me trajeron otro compañero- dijo con un tono sadico de voz sonriendo lo mas cinicamente posible. Un escalosfrios recorrió al rubio.- Solo que esta vez, el chico es mas atractivo.- agregó el castaño de ojos azules.

-Quien eres?- preguntó Tezuka enarcando una ceja.

-Tu nuevo compañero de cuarto, Syusuke Fuji- dijo el joven sonriendo mas que antes.

Si Tezuka fuera tenido corazon se le fuera salido en ese momento.

-"que suerte tengo"-

**Fin del Capitulo!**

Primero les queria decir que este ff es principalmente Strongest Pair y Ah un Pair...todo lo demas esta por verse.

Ademas tambien queria decirles que se acuerden de dejarme el review.XD please!!!!! si quieren claro, no es obligatorio pues no estoy segura de seguirlo, solo fue un desafio y escribi lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Si quieren que escriba (si esto no fue un fracaso que lo dudo) envienme reviews, si no, pues lo descontinuare no problem.

**R-E-V-I-E-W-S**


	2. Negacion

Hola!!! nunca pense en continuar esto...pero...jejeje se me ocurrieron unas cuantas ideas y despues que me prive de la risa las escribi...Espero que lean la conti y les guste por lo menos tanto como a mi. 

**Capitulo 2: Negacion.**

Tezuka ni siquiera se volvió a ver al dueño de aquella delicada voz, se dirigió rapidamente a su cama, cansado, no podia creer lo que estaba viviendo.

Tenia toda la suerte del mundo...le mandaban a asesinar a alguien y justo alli lo encontraba, Uff definitivamente necesitaba minimo, un exorcista.

-Oye, no me has dicho tu nombre.-

Tezuka despues de decidir dejar de ignorar al otra chico, se volvió lentamente y observó sorprendido que la voz no era lo unico delicado de aquel chico, tambien sus rasgos, sus movimientos, su cuerpo...

Era tan delicada su figura que "casi" parecia una chica, ademas de eso algo que no ayudaba mucho era el hecho de que el pijama del ojiazul constaba de una camisa larga que le llegaba a los muslos y un boxer que se perdia debajo del atuendo, lo que daba la impresion de que Syusuke estubiera en camison.

El castaño estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas reogidas por lo que mas alla de sus perfectas piernas se veia algo mas, y "ese algo mas" le parecia...provocativo.

Por un momento la vista de Kunimitsu se perdió en los muslos del mas bajo que sonrió ampliamente observando la imagen de un atontado Tezuka.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó de una manera picara Syusuke.

El mayor eb ese momento volvió en si y desvió la mirada apenado por haber caido tan bajo, no tenia el valor para ver al otro a la cara.

-"Es un chico, es un chico...no hay nada interesante que ver alli, Kunimitsu Tezuka."- se dijo mentalmente pero no muy convencido de ello.

-Siempre eres asi de serio?-

-¿Te molesta?-

-Para nada...- amplió aun mas su sonrisa, ese chico le excitaba y mucho.

El ojicafé se recostó en la cama para dormir, sin importarle la mirada de Fuji sobre él.

-Mi nombre es Tezuka Kunimtsu.-

Syusuke rió por lo bajo.

-Un placer Mitsu-chan.- Respondió descaradamente mientras se recostaba el tambien en su cama que estaba justo al frente de la de Tezuka el que emitió un pequeño gruñido.

-Tezuka.-

-Mitsu-chan.-

-Tezuka.- volvió a decir con mas enfasis molestandose un poco por el exceso de confianza que el castaño se atrevia a tomarle.

-De acuerdo, Mitsu-chan.-

Kunimitsu suspiró, ya veia que era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinion.

OoOoOoOooOOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No sabia que hacia alli, pero en realidad por lo menos le hubiese consolado un poco quedar en la misma habitacion con Oshitari, pero desafortunadamente lo enviaron con un loco que en realidad parecia mas loco que el peliazul, de hecho, su pequeño acompañante hasta estaba amarrado a su cama con unas cadenas de maxima seguridad, de hecho, creyo ver algunas que solo se abrian por medio de un codigo.

Tenia miedo, tenia que admitirlo, pero era uno de los peores miedos que habia sentido en su vida, no sabia como viviria alli, solo, sin dinero, con un monton de locos alrededor, y de paso SIN KARUPIN!!! su gato y confidente, su mejor amigo, su mejor todo, su mejor compañero, como lo extrañaba!!!

OoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

-No...no puedo creeerlo...no me interesa...si, mañana mismo saldre de aqui...no te preocupes, Gakuto, no, si, no, solo matalo, demonios!.-

La voz de Oshitari mas que todo denotaba su enfado, por el otro lado la linea la de Gakuto se escuchaba confundida.

-Pero...-

-Solo hazlo, o si no, cuando regrese no quedara nada de ti.-

Colgó furioso.

No sabia como era que le costaba tanto eliminar a una persona, y mas si esa persona se trataba de estupido traidor de Sengoku el cual debia estar aun riendose de toda la desgracia por lo que estaban pasando e iban a pasar.

-Bueno, segun tu expediente necesitas al menos 4 semanas con nuestro especialista, Mizuki Hajime, ya que tu trastorno puede ser grave.-

-Trastorno¿grave?- Oshitari estaba desoncertado. ¿de que diablos estaba hablando?

-Sabemos que sufres de un trastorno ligado a tu memoria eso, aunado a tu bipolaridad.-

-O.O Bipola..ridad?-

-Fshhh...si, ya sabe, que tiene doble personalidad-

-O.O nani?-

-Fshhh...¿acaso hablas otro idioma?-

El doctor Kaoru Kaidoh era un joven que le tenia mucho amor a lo que hacia, realmente le gustaba ayudar a las demas personas, por lo cual tenia muchos fans en la clinica, aunque a veces se pasab de amargado, sobretodo con la gente que...

-Niega su estado psicologico.- Escribió en un papel, el cual el peliazul intuyó, era su expediente.

-No lo niego!.-

-Eso ya es un comienzo.- dijo sin prestarle mucha atencion al otro joven escandalizado.

-No estoy loco.-

Kaidoh frunció el ceño.

-Realmente estas grave.-

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOO

-Oishi calmate, no pasará nada...o al menos hasta que Tezuka regrese.-

-Pero Shishido, realmente no se que me pasó, solo se que lo hice y ya.- respondio Syuichiroh casi tomandose del cabello.- Me matará.-

-Si, te matar...ejem, quiero decir, solo tranquilizate, y si tanto te preocupa ¿por qué no lo visitas?

Syuichiroh relajó sus facciones.

-Si, eso haré, estoy seguro de que Tezuka no estara enojado conmigo.-

El ojiverde caminó hacai la puerta en donde se asomó.

-Kawamura!-

-Si?- respondió el mencionado acercandose.

-Dile a Akutsu que se aliste, que vamos a darle una visita a Tezuka.-

El castaño se retiró dejando a los otros solos nuevamente.

-Y si Tezuka no esta enojado contigo...¿por qué te llevas a Akutsu?-

-Jeje...por si acaso-  
oOoOOoOooOooOoOOoO

"Te quiero yo y tu a mi,  
nuestra amistad el algo feliz..."

Tezuka estaba aterrorizado, queria despertar, pero por mas que se esforzaba no podia, algo no se lo permitia...

Empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, lo que le causo mucho alivio, ya no queria seguir soñando eso...

-Despierta, mitsu-chan, es hora de desayunar.-

¡¿ACASO ESA PESADILLA DURARIA PARA SIEMPRE?!

A Tezuka no le hizo mucha gracia escuchar la voz de Syusuke, pues con ella se fue la esperanza de creer que todo eso habia sido un sueño...un muy mal sueño.

-Hey!.- llamó una vez mas, en respuesta Kunimitsu se cubrió completmante con las mantas dando a entender que no saldria de la cama.

-Dejame en paz.- gruñó. ¿a quien se le ocurria despertarlo cuando aun ni salia en sol?

Fuji frunció el ceño y caminó hacia la puerta.

Tezuka por un momento penso que el menor se habia ido, pero en ese instante sintió un peso dar con el de golpe. Rapidamente se quito las mantas que cubrian su rostro para ver de que se trataba: Syusuke se le habia lanzado encima y se habia acomodado de manera que sus piernas quedaron a cada lado del cuerpo de ojicafé, sentado en una parte muy sensible de este.

-Despierta, Bello durmiente.- susurró a su oido muy sensualmente.

-Quitate.- dijo conmocionado aun por la accion del chico.

-Quitame, mitsu-chan.- la frase sugerente del menor le hizo erisar la piel, no soportaba esa actitud por parte de ese demente, solo recordaba una sola vez que una voz le hizo pensar en lo retorcida que eran las mentes de las personas, y de ese recuerdo Atobe era el protagonista.

El ojizaul se inclinó para dejar mas recducida la separacion de sus rostros mientras una sonrisa de lo mas macabra adornaba su rostro.

El corazon de Kunimitsu empezó a acelerarse de una manera alarmante, por una vez en su vida podia decir "para sus adentros" pero solo para "sus adentros" que tenia miedo¡ese sadico demente estaba pensando violarlo!

Las manos de Tezuka viajaron hasta la cintura por cierto, perfecta, del joven Fuji quien no mostro ninguna disconformidad con esa accion, por el contrario, parecia feliz de que el mayor lo manoseara.

-"este ya cayó"-pensó por un instante Fuji quien sonreia complacido por haber logrado su cometido.

-Ni lo pienses, demente degenerado.- musitó friamente Tezuka alzandolo sin ninguna dificultad y poniendolo a un lado en la cama, se sentó en un orilla de ésta para levantarse de alli, y lo fuera logrado, de no haber sido porque dos brazos y piernas lo sujetaron por detras evitando que hiciera cualquien movimiento. (n/a: entiendase que Syusuke estaba agarrando a Tezuka como una garrapata, con los brazos sujetando su pecho y sus piernas atravesando su cintura) ademas, cabe decir que uno de los pies de el ojiazul estaba puesta un poco mas abajo de lo que deberia, o sea, en el entrepierna de Kunimitsu haciendo que el color de las mejillas del rostro del mayor subiera de tono.

Estaba dispuesto a golpearlo, pero justo en ese momento se dió cuenta de que una de las manos del castaño sostenia firmemente cerca de su cuello un cuchillo que era algo pequeño, estaba lo suficientemente afilado para cortarlo en rebanadas.

-Sueltame demente.- dijo con su tipico tono, aun en ese momento no podia dejar de mostrar su perfecto estilo y su caracter indomablamente frio.

Syusuke rió de manera sarcastica.

-Aqui todos estan dementes, Mitsu-chan...-hizo mas presion en el pié hacia el miembro de Tezuka que empezaba a sentir ligeros consquilleos, que obviamente no deberia sentir.-...pero...es una ventaja...-

Empezó a acaricar aun mas el sexo de Tezuka que ya empezaba a endurecerse.

-...Puedes tener muchos tipos de sexo...-el ojicafe sintió el aliento de Fuji en su nuca, cosa que le parecia muy agradable.

-Suave...salvaje...como quieras.-susurró e su oido y de improvisto pasó la punta de su lengua por el blanco cuello del chico de ojos cafes.

El rostro de Tezuka pasó de tener un color rojizo a palido en cuestion de segundos ademas, ya su miembro empezaba a despertarse.

-Dejame sadico del demonio.-

Fuji hizo un movimiento reprobatorio con la cabeza.

-Con esa actitud Mitsu-chan, solo vas a lograr excitarme mas.-

Esas palabras le cayeron a Tezuka como un valde de agua fria...¡lo iban a violar! y de paso ¡un hombre!

Una de las manos del menor empezaba a escurrirse entre los pantalones de Tezuka cuando...

-Syusuke Fuji, por favor, no amenaces a tu compañero con un cuchillo.- Dijo un chico que usaba una bata blanca y tenia un tono bastante autosuficiente. Caminó hasta ellos y le arrebató el cuchillo de las manos.

Kunimitsu sintió un alivio pero todavia el ojiazul no lo soltaba.

-Oh, vamos Fuji, deja de pervertir a el Sr Tezuka.-

El castaño hizo un puchero, pero lentamente soltó a Kunimitsu que respiró realmente agradecido.

El pelinegro se sentó en la cama vacia y empezó a llenar una especie de formlario tranquilmente, como si nada fuera pasado.

-Bien Sr. Tezuka, segun mi informacion, tiene usted una serie de trastornos que aunque son leves, deben tratarse de inmediato para esto se le asiganara un especialista...-

-¿trastornos?-

-Si, trastornos.-

-No tengo ninguna clase de enfermedad psicologica, esto es una confusión.- respondió ya no tan clamadamente al desconocido.

El chico de anteojos cuadrados rió abiertamente mientras que le dirigia una mirada de...en realidad no se le veia ni los ojos.

-En serio, es un error, uno de mis trabajadores incompetentes me hizo esta broma de mal gusto, no importa, igual no sobrevivira.-

Sadaharu no comento nada al respecto, bueno...

-..Complejo de asesino...interesante...-empezó a escribir sin mirarlo.

Tezuka enarcó mas su ceja y al ver que el pelinegro no despegaba su vista del cuaderno se lo arrebató de las manos.

Lo que leyó lo dejo muyyy sorprendido.

_Paciente: Kunimitsu Tezuka _

_Edad: 21 años _

_Signo sodiacal:..._

Los ojos cafes del chico siguieron recorriendo la superificie del papel...

_Trastornos:_

_Paranoia..._

Ja! que estupidez, el no era paranoico para nada, eso era una vil mentira.

_Aracnofobia_

Nunca le tuvo miedo a ningun tipo de insectos, ni a las arañas, ni a las abejas, ni los escorpiones, ni a Atobe...

_Zoofobia_

Ningun animal lo habia aterrorizado en su vida, ya no sabia de todo lo que habia leido que era mas mentira.

-¿miedo a la avena!!!?- bramó sobresaltado.

Syusuke rio por lo bajo, Sadaharu no hizo nada.

-Algunas personas que fingen ser fuertes como tu tienen ese tipo de problemas.- Susurró Syusuke recargando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

-YO NO...-empezó a gritar Kunimitsu pero luego recuperó que el era uno de los magnates mas cotisados del momento y que no podia permitirse ese tipo de debilidades.- yo no tengo ese tipo de problemas.- terminó de decir la frase con su mismo tono serio y rigido de siempre.

Siguio leyendo...

_...homofobia_

¬¬ eso era mas estupido que todo lo que habia leido junto.

_Hidrofobia_

¬/./¬ de acuerdo, eso no era tan mentira pero tampoco era una fobia.

-Bueno Sr Tezuka si me devuelve mis anotaciones podremos terminar con esto mas rapido y usted podra conocer a su especialista.-

Tezuka hizo lo que el otro le pidió de no muy buena gana.

-No te preocupes Sadaharu, yo voy a encargarme de Mitsu-chan.- dijo lentamente y con un tono medio raro Syusuke mientras se ponia enfrente de los dos.-yo lo llevaré a conocer tambien las instalaciones.-

Inui alzó su vista para ver al castaño que lo miraba con su tipica sadica sonrisa, lo recorrió con la mirada y sus lentes destellaron extrañamente.

Se levantó y fue directamente hacia la puerta

-Por cierto, soy Sadaharu Inui, tu medico por ahora, tambien hay un 98.69 por ciento de las posibilidades de que me convierta en tu defensor.- musitó echandole una mirada significativa a Fuji pero en el mismo instante su mirada volvió a relampaguear.

-Por dios! Syusuke...¿podrias ponerte algo de ropa?- exclamó sin poder aguantarlo mas.

OoOoOoOOoOoOooOooOoOoOooO Momoshiro caminaba lentamente por el pasillo de el psiquiatrico, le encantaba aquel lugar, el olor, la comida, y sobretodo, estar rodeado de dementes que lo hacian sentir normal.

Observó la mochila que colgaba en su espalda y se detuvo un momento para revisarla.

-Papel higienico...pasta dental...cepillos de diente...- empezó a enumerar los pedidos que le habian hecho sus demas compañeros.-...el album de fotos de mamushi de cuando era bebé...pizza...el manga de saint Seiya, la locion de mamushi, la crema para peinar de mamushi, los cds de musica de mamushi...-

Esos dias iban a ser el cumpleaños de Kaoru, asi que sus fans habian encargado muchas cosas, ademas, se notaba que Kaoru era el mas popular en el hospital.

Sonrió malignamente.

-...La ropa interior de mamushi...- musitó volviendola a guardar en un pequeño bolsillo de su mochila, despues venderia toda esa mercancia a un buen y elevado precio. Despues de todo, ese peinado que se hacia Momoshiro significaba mucho dinero en gel para el cabello, dinero que tenia que sacar de algun lado.

-Kaupin...te extraño.- decia el ojidorado en el suelo en posicion fetal- Te extraño.- musitó con los ojos desorbitados.

Momoshiro que andaba por alli se le quedó viendo apenado y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Hola, me llamo Momoshiro.- saludó con voz alegre.

-Karupin...Te extraño...Karupin...-

El moreno frunció el ceño, aquel niño desquisiado en realidad le daba lastima.

-¿quieres una barajita del album coleccionable de Mamushi?- le afreció extendiendosela.

-Kaurpin...Karupi...-respondió sin hacerle caso.

-¿y el peluche?- volvió a preguntar extendiendole esta vez un lindo peluche con cara de serpiente y bandana, claro, tenia la bata de medico incorporada.

Ryoma no le hizo caso.

-Te extraño, Karupin...-

-¿y algo de tomar¿colaloca¿insulina¿ponta?-

-Ka...ru...- se volvió lentamente a ver la lata de ponta en la mano de Momo que sonrió.

-Toma.-

Ryoma tomó la lata y rapidamente se la bebió, sintió algo extraño cuando lo hizo, pero penso que era solo su imaginacion.

-Mad...- empezó a decir a Takeshi que se emocionó al tener la atención del pequeño.

-Mad...-

-¿que?- preguntó como en suspenso.

-Mada mada dane!- completó la frase con un tono muy arrogante.

-¬¬U como te llamas?-

-Ryoma Echizen- respondió sin ninguna expresion.

-Bien, Ryoma, no debes andar por alli solo, es peligroso.- previno viendo la pequeña e indefensa figura de Ryoma.

-¿ por qué lo dices?-

-Por eso.- señaló a un grupo de dementes que babeaban viendolo y solo le faltaba un cartel en su frente que dijera: carne fresca.

-Ven, vamos a mi habitacion.- dijo tomandole la mano al peliverde que se soltó y se le quedó viendo ceñudo.

-¿por qué habria de hacerlo?-

-Te golpearan.- dijo señalando a los locos, bueno, a parte de ellos.

Ryoma negó con la cabeza.

-Te violaran.- volvió a objetar.

Ryoma negó nuevamente.

-En mi habitacion hay ponta?- dijo lo primer que se le ocurrió.

-De acuerdo.- respondió encaminandose a su lado.

OOoOooOoOOoOOOoOoOOoOoOOoO

-No te sientes alli¿no te puedes simplemente ir a tu habitacion?- preguntó el peligris viendo como su costoso sofa era manchado por una bacteria llamada Kaoru Kaidoh.

-No...el idiota de Momoshiro esta alli, si no fueras puesto a ese enfermo a dormir en mi habitacion no estaria respirando el mismo aire que tu.- respondió sin hacerle mucho caso, la verdad era que no le importaba el hecho de que Atobe Keigo era un joven poderoso y que a él le pertenecia su lugar de trabajo, que por el comia bien, vestia bien y sobretodo vivia bien, pero igual no le interesaba.

-Sabes? te lo descontaré de tu sueldo.- dijo marchandose sin poder aguantar un minutos mas las respuestas descaradas de la serpiente.

-" insignificante lombris"- pensó mientras caminaba por el pasillo del hospital.

Sabia que el era el culpable, sabia que si le fuera dejado una habitacion solo para Kaoru este no se la pasaria metido en su oficina, pero es que le caia tan mal...que era imposible no querer hacerle una maldad, y que mas maldad que tener como compañero de cuarto al buhonero de Momoshiro del cual por cierto sentia una infinita furia. Ja! claro que para esto tuvo que pasarse unas cuantas reglas de la institucion, esas en las que decia que los medicos y los enfermos no podian dormir en las mismas habitaciones pero...¡al diablo! él era dueño de todas esas instalaciones, asi que le inportaba muy poco si habian reglas o no.

Rió para sus adentros.

Que divertido era manejarlos a su antojo! que divertido era ser uno de los dos magnates mas importantes del siglo!

-¡¿Tu?!-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, voz que se le hacia muy familiar y sumamente sexy.

-¿Tezuka¿que haces aqui?- preguntó un tanto desencajado en gran ore-sama.

**Fin del capitulo**

_NOTAS: 1.Siento no poder responder sus reviews pero tengo el tiempo contado, y ese tiempo es muyyy caro y no me quiero quedar a limpiar computadoras en este cyber, pero igual le quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic aunque estaba tan mal planteado y tambien a los que dejaron el review, son de gran ayuda. _

_2.la proxima actualizacion sera dentro de...ustedes saben que yo siempre me tardo asi que mejor ni lo digo. _

_3. en el proximo cap aparecera una pareja un tanto...violenta, asi que espero que les agrade ver sufrir a los ukes mas sumisos porque lo hare y creanme que lo disfrutare mucho...muajajajajaja! _

**Capitulo 3: La fuga de Eiji y el secuestro de Syuichiroh**


	3. La Fuga de Eiji y el secuestro

**Después de un año sin actualizar encontré esto escrito en un cuaderno, espero que lo disfruten. **

**Gracias a todos los que me enviaron reviews y me apoyaron hasta el final, a los que me han dado ánimos en este y en mis otros ffs. También quiero agradecer a mi hermana Venix14 que consiguió el cuaderno en el que estaba escrito esto, he pasado todo el día pasándolo e interpretando jeroglíficos. **

**Notas del capitulo: Este es un especial de Eiji así que se repetirán mucho las palabras Neko y Syu-chan.**

**La fuga de Eiji y el secuestro de Syuichiroh**

Ese día no había sido bueno para el neko., nada bueno.

El neko estaba triste ya que su mejor amigo no había ido a su habitación la noche pasada a jugar.

Y se preocupó.

Syu-chan podría haberse aburrido de él como lo hacia siempre con los demás.

Se sintió aun peor.

El neko salió como un bólido de su habitación buscando a Syu-chan, y lo encontró en la suya. Estaba mirando algo en el otro lado de ella.

Entonces frunció el ceño. Algo raro pasaba.

Se volvió para encontrarse con un castaño que mirada distraídamente la ventana, con gafas, porte elegante y un semblante de matón que a pocas personas le veía.

De modo que eso era lo que tenía distraído a su compañero de juegos. Ese fue el pensamiento que paso por su mente gatuna.

-Syu-chan- llamó tratando de llamar su atención.

El chico de los ojos celestes se volvió a verlo con su eterna sonrisa.

-Eiji- susurró.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y no pudo contenerse a saltar felinamente sobre su amigo, pidiendo calmadamente una explicación.

-¡¡¡¡NYA!!!! ¡¡Syu-chan!! ¿Por qué no fuiste a mi habitación anoche a jugar conmigo?

El neko no se dio cuenta que el otro castaño que estaba en la habitación había notado por primera vez su presencia y lo miraba con la ceja arqueada. Tampoco pudo saber los pensamientos que tenia en ese momento, ni que las palabras que él había pronunciado "Jugar", "habitación" "anoche" y "conmigo" se estaban fermentando en su cabeza.

-Lo siento, estaba ocupado.- Respondió su amigo.

El otro chico se fijo en que el tono de voz del ojiceleste no era el mismo que utilizaba cuando hablaba con él, es decir, en cierta manera se escuchaba dulce.

El gatito se sintió feliz porque el tono de su amigo era el de siempre y por esa razón tentó su suerte.

-Nya, ¿Con que estabas ocupado?

-Estaba dándole la bienvenida a mi nuevo compañero.

Frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.

Ya sabia lo que se tramaba, ya lo entendía todo, y no pudo evitar sentir pena.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto con un alto tono de voz haciendo que el chico de gafas se estremeciera.

Vio la vena en su cien palpitando y supo que estaba enojado.

-¡Nya! Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte enfadar- dijo el neko escondiéndose detrás de su eterno amigo castaño.

Sentía el peligro, tenia miedo.

-No te preocupes, él no esta enojado. ¿Verdad Mitsu-chan?

El neko nuevamente se sintió feliz. Sabía que Syu-chan nada más usaba esa sonrisa mega malvada para protegerlo y axial fue como se sintió: protegido.

El desconocido miró a Syu y después al niño gato.

-No estoy enojado.- dijo lenta y seriamente.- Soy Tezuka Kunimitsu y no me gustan los sobrenombres así que no se te ocurra ponerme uno.

Decidió que no iba a tener un buen futuro, que no tendría una cómoda estancia y que realmente le caía mal.

-Syu-chan, vamos a jugar.

Syu-chan se calzó.

El neko sonrió.

Syu-chan y Neko-chan irían a pasear y jugarían toda la tarde.

OoOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooo

A Tezuka le dolía la cabeza.

Todavía recordaba lo que le había dicho Atobe y le daba furia.

_-De modo que esta clínica es tuya._

_-Si, todo lo que ves alrededor es mío, se saca bastante provecho de un lugar así._

_-Entonces tu sabías que el chico ese Fuji…- Empezó a decir Tezuka._

_-Si, bueno, como sea, para algo te contrate, fue un placer verte, te puedes ir a tu habitación… o si quieres a la mía.- Dijo Atobe nuevamente sonriendo._

_Tezuka sabía lo que significaba aquella frase._

_-¿No me piensas ayudar a salir?-_

_-Ya sabes Tezuka… mientras mas cerca mas eficaz.- Dijo y se marchó._

-Bastardo.

OoOOOOOooooOOOOO

Si había algo peligroso en el mundo era un neko celoso.

Neko-chan caminaba con su amigo mientras que hablaban animadamente, entonces Neko-chan se dio cuenta de algo.

-Syu-chan tiene los ojos bonitos.

Iba a contestar a las palabras del gato pero entonces algo salió mal.

Tropezó con un individuo de pelo azul.

-Oye… ten mas cuidado _estupido_.- era lo que no iba a decir si no fuera sido porque los recién descubiertos hermosos ojos de Syu-chan lo hubieran descolocado.-Mi nombre es Yuushi Oshitari ¿y el tuyo?

Syu sonrió.

-Syusuke Fuji.

-Syu-chan- Llamó el neko.

Sin embargo el otro no se movió ni un centímetro.

-¿Eres nuevo aquí?- Por la mente de Fuji nada más pasaban dos palabras: Carne fresca.

-Si en realidad no estoy demente estoy aquí por una broma de un compañero.

-Que mal, no sabes lo bueno que es estar loco.

-Syu-chan.

-Aunque cualquiera se volvería loco por ti.- dijo mas para si que para Fuji que lo escuchó casualmente.

-No lo dudo- fue su respuesta, pero lo demás fue demasiado rápido como para describirlo.

Pam, pim, pem.

Y lo siguiente que Syu-chan vio fue el cuerpo de su nuevo amigo inconsciente en el suelo.

-Eiji ¿lo mataste?- pregunto el ojiceleste casi tranquilo.

-Nya, creo…. ¡Lo mate! ¡Lo mate!

Se alarmó.

-No te preocupes Eiji, estás loco, así que no es posible que te lleven a prisión.- Lo trato de tranquilizar.

-¡Genial!- exclamó el pelirrojo con emoción.

Un neko con celos no tiene sentimientos.

OooOOOooooOOOOoooo

-¡Vaya! Han impuesto un nuevo record.- decía Inui con el casi cadáver en una camilla mientras tomaba datos.

-¿A quien mataron esta vez ese par?- pregunto Atobe mientras se acercaba y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.- Nombre y arma del atacante.- ordenó.

-Yuushi Oshitari, un sartén.- respondió sin más.- Trabaja para una organización liderada por una de nuestros inquilinos nuevos: Tezuka Kunimitsu.

OooOOOooooOOOOoooOO

Un neko castigado es peligroso.

Eiji estaba en la recepción de la clínica donde decomisaban armas y eso, en eso consistía su castigo y estaba enfadado por eso, pero Syusuke le dijo que se portara bien y eso haría.

-Venimos a ver al Sr. Fuji-. Dijo una chica linda y castaña.

El neko después de preguntarle que parentesco tenían con su amigo (hermanos se enteró) y hasta su tipo de sangre los revisó. No tenían nada peligroso: un lápiz labial, un borrador, unos condones, fuera de eso nada, solo una navaja pequeña que pensó que era indefensa axial que la dejo pasar.

Luego de un rato llegaron otros tipos.

-Venimos a ver a Tezuka Kunimitsu-. Dijo un chico con cabeza de balón acompañado de otro de cabello plateado.

Esta vez quien los revisó fue el otro encargado de la entrada, Kabaji, quien les quitó un montón de cosas peligrosas, incluida un arma.

-Pueden entrar-. Anunció el moreno.

-¡Hoi hoi!- Exclamo Eiji con una sonrisa gatuna a los dos chicos.

El peliplateado pasó de largo sin embargo el otro lo miró detenidamente y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambos caminaron por un largo pasillo, unas cuantas rejas, una jaula de leones, un lago de cocodrilos y por ultimo la entrada principal.

-Espera aquí-. Ordenó a Akutsu mientras él entraba en la habitación indicada por el enfermero que los acompañaba.

Oishi respiró profundo.

Enfrente a él estaba Tezuka con su figura imponente, como si hubiera sabido de antemano que el que iba a entrar en la habitación era él.

-Yo…- comenzó.

Desafortunadamente Tezuka no sabia tener paciencia y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciéndolo quedarse sin respiración.

-Yo solo quiero Oishi que me saques de aquí y cuando eso pase que busques un empleo porque no quiero ver tu cara por el resto de mi vida-. Dijo sin mas retrocediendo para sentarse nuevamente en su cama.

-Tienes que entender, necesitabas relajarte.

-Pues unas vacaciones en Europa habrían estado bien.

-Lo siento.

-Como sea, te tengo el ultimo trabajo que harás.- dijo Tezuka.- Toda la información del chico Fuji.- Envíala cuanto antes y como sea. Dile a Oshitari que te ayude en el caso.

Oishi tembló ligeramente.

-Veras… uhm…. Hay un ligero problema.

"_Ya frunció mas el ceño… estoy muerto."_

-Oshitari esta también recluido aquí.

-¿Ryoma?- volvió a preguntar

-Igual, ambos están aquí.

Tezuka se masajeó las sienes.

-Te voy a matar.-suspiró.- Arréglatelas como sea.

OoooOOOOooooOOOO

-¿Está bien?- preguntó algo cohibido Kaoru a Sadaharu que examinaba a Oshitari.

-Hay un 24 por ciento de posibilidades que continúe desmayado por mucho tiempo, pero solo tiene un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, estará bien.- Le dijo de manera tranquilizadora y le sonrió a Kabru que se ruborizó y se volvió hacia otro lugar.

-Es una lastima, quedaría mas espacio aquí.

Inui sonrió. Sabia que mentía y que realmente estaba preocupada, él era la persona que mas se preocupaba por los demás allí, esta de más decir que el que menos se preocupaba por eso era Atobe.

-Me enteré que pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños axial que me preguntaba si querías ir a cenar conmigo.

El rostro de Kaoru palideció al instante y no abrió más los ojos porque no podía.

¿Cena? Esa palabra no le gustaba, parecía un sinónimo de cita.

Se puso ahora rojo.

¿Una cita con Inui?

-No-. Respondió seria y tajantemente-. No me gustan las cenas.

Sadaharu sonrió. Ya sabía que el otro doctor no tenía ganas de relacionarse con él.

-¿Desayuno?- Volvió a preguntar algo dubitativo.

La verdad era que él no se podía enterar que los demás le querían hacer una fiesta sorpresa y tenia que sacarlo un rato de la clínica.

-Me preparo mi desayuno y es mejor que cualquiera que puedan preparar en un restauran.

-¿Qué tal un almuerzo?

Kaoru estuvo a punto de responder pero en eso Inui habló.

-Si, vamos a almorzar y tal vez luego… Si, nos vemos el viernes a las 12-. Termino y salió.

Kaoru se quedó perplejo.

¿Salir con Inui?

-Baka.- dijo nuevamente sonrojado.

Sadaharu por otro lado caminaba tranquilo tomando unos cuantos apuntes importantes de Kaoru.

_**Kaoru se ve lindo sonrojado.**_

Se paró en seco con lo que acababa de escribir.

Sonrió despreocupado.

"_Debo estar agotado, por eso estoy alucinando"_

OOooOOOOooooOOO

-"_Eres un neko malo, por eso los demás te odian, todos se ríen de ti y por eso tienes que matarlos a todos_"-. Decía la ¿consciencia? de Eiji.

-No, no soy un neko malo, no tomare el arma.

-"_Pero_ _los netos malos son libres_"

-Bueno, a lo mejor si soy un poco malo-. Se dijo a si mismo tomando el arma y no se como se utiliza.

-"_Jeje, yo si, tu solo sigue mis indicaciones"._

Eiji entró al estar del manicomio no muy convencido.

-"_A los nekos malos le dan helados de chocolate_".

-¡Nya! Ok, ¿Qué hago?

-"¡Dispara!"- Grito su otro yo.

Y así lo hizo. El problema era que en sus manos tenia una ametralladora.

Todos los demás locos estaban locos, pero no lo suficientemente locos como para quedarse allí y que el neko los dejara como un colador.

-¡Ah!- Se escucharon gritos de todos lados mientras Eiji sonreía traviesamente mientras destruía todo

-¡Por haberse reído de mi! ¡Yo no soy un neko malo!- Grito acusadoramente

-Nosotros no nos hemos reído de ti.- dijo un tipo que estaba más loco que el demonio de tasmania.

-¡No me mientas!-

Empezó a disparar a todos otra vez pero aun mas enfadado.

-¡Ustedes no me quieren y se burlan de mi! ¡Los odio!

Ahora si estaban asustados. Siempre se habían imaginado morir en manos de alguien como Mizuki, pero nunca se fueran imaginado morir en manos de alguien como Eiji.

Eiji estaba descontrolado, tenía que matarlos a todos porque no lo querían y se burlaban de él ¡Y no se dejaban abrazar!

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba ejecutando su venganza se sentía muy triste, pues nadie lo quería.

Dejo de disparar, pero en eso que todos pensaban que se había calmado sacó una granada dispuesto a lanzarla y a morirse él también junto con todos que pensaba que nadie lo quería, ni Syu-chan que ahora quería mas el peliazul ese. ¡Menos mal que lo mató!

-¡Nya! ¡Nadie me quiere!

Estaba a punto de lanzarla cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazó por detrás tratando que no lanzara la granada.

-No lo hagas-. Susurró una voz desconocida a su oído.

So volvió para encontrarse nuevamente con unos ojos verdes.

-¡Nya! ¿Por qué? ¡Nadie me quiere y todos se burlan de mi!- dijo llorando mientras Syuichiroh le quitaba la granada. Se desvaneció en el suelo en sus brazos, cayendo ambos de rodillas en el suelo.

-Tienes muchos amigos que te quieren y nadie se burla de ti.

-¿En serio?

-Si-. Respondió sonriendo.

El neko se limpió las lágrimas y abrazó a Oishi.

-¿Vas a ser mi amigo tu también?-preguntó.

-Si-.

-Entonces te llamare Sr. Tomego.- Exclamó feliz

-Pero yo…- Al ver la sonrisa de Eiji entendió que el no distinguía entre un amigo y una mascota y él no quería ser quien le quitara la sonrisa.

OooooOOOOooooooOOOOO

-Lo que hice esta mal, esta mal, esta mal-. Se repetía una y otra vez-. Se repetía una y otra vez Momoshiro mientras tomaba en brazos a Ryoma y lo dejaba en su cama y recogía unas 50 latas de Ponta.

Luego tomó el móvil de Kaoru que había dejado en la habitación y llamo.

-¿Si?- respondió una voz masculina.

-Sadaharu…Eh… veras, tengo una duda-.

-¿Cuál?-

-Bueno, ¿es normal que la gente se desmaye por tomar Ponta?

-¿Qué hiciste Momoshiro?

-Bueno, lo que paso fue…

_-No deberías tomar tanto, te hará daño.- advirtió Momoshiro, pero Ryoma ya había tomado tres cajas de Ponta._

-¿Y entonces?- Inquirió Sadaharu.

-Bueno le conté un chiste y se rió.

-¿Y eso que tiene de raro?-

-Pues, que se rió y se rió, y se rió tanto que se quedó desmayado. ¿Es normal?

-Si, ahora solo dale respiración de boca a boca, y si no despierta dile a Mizuki que busque una bolsa de basura grande.

-Ok.

Colgó el telefono y se le quedó viendo detenidamente a Ryoma.

-Respiración de boca a boca… lo puedo hacer.- se daba ánimos Momo acercando su rostro al de Ryoma cuando…

-Espero que no este muerto, porque seria enfermo que trataras de abusar de un cadáver.- Dijo la serpiente que venia entrando.

-No es lo que tú crees-. Dijo rápidamente.

-¿Entonces?-

-Es que lo tuve que traer aquí porque tiene un problema con la Ponta, se pone raro con ella.

-Fshhh, es obvio, tiene un caso de "_Pontitis Cronica" _es una enfermedad muy compleja.

-¿Pontitis?-

-Si

-¿No lo estaras inventando?

-No.- La verdad es que Kaoru si lo estaba inventando pero de paso se vengaba de Momo cuando tomaba sus cosas y las vendia y por hacerle la vida imposible.

El pequeño se s removió entre las sabanas, Momoshiro se acercó intrigado y preocupado a la cama.

Kaoru observó la escena. Ryoma abrio los ojos.

Momo lo vio, Kaoru lo vió. Ryoma los vio. Todos se vieron.

-¿Estas bien, Ryoma?

Ryoma ladeó la cabeza como si no comprendiera nada.

-¿Karupin?- preguntó con una voz infantil.

Kaoru se acercó a Momo.

-¿Quién rayos es Karupin?

-Su gato.

Y una malévola idea pasó por la mente de Kaidoh.

-Es muy grave.- dijo con cara de sabelotodo.

-Que es grave mamushi?

- Esta muy enfermo, le dará un derrame de tiroides por el caso de la pontitis-. Mintió diciendo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Eso que quiere decir? ¡Háblame en japonés!

-Que… morirá.

-¿Qué?- miró a Ryoma que aun tenia la cabeza ladeada.

-Si… a menos que…

-¿Qué que?

-Tienes que llevarle la corriente en todo hasta que vuelva en si.

-Lo que sea, ¿Qué hago?

-Pues, hazle caso, si él dice que eres su gato, eres su gato y listo.

-¿Qué?

-Si, maúlla.- Dijo empujándolo hacia Ryoma que estaba sentado en la cama.

-¿Karupin?

Momoshiro se sonrojó.

-Mi-miau-. Maulló avergonzado mientras Ryoma sonreía feliz

-Karupin, ven aquí.- Momoshiro volvió a ver a Kaoru que hacia lo imposible por aguantar la risa.

-Ve, Karupin.- siseó Kaoru.

Momo lo fulminó con la mirada pero Kaoru que no aguantaba mas tuvo que salir de la habitación.

-Karupin.- Volvió a llamar palmeando la cama para que Momo fuera hasta allí.

Momo bajo la cabeza y caminó hacia la cama sentándose a su lado, pero Ryoma retiró un poco la manta, dándole a entender que se acostara a su lado.

Una gota de sudor recorrió su rostro.

¿Qué hacia ahora?

OooooOOOOOooooOOOOOOooooO

Syuichiroh ya llevaba caminando un buen rato y todo porque a Sengoku y a Jin se les había ocurrido irse sin él.

-Deja de seguirme- dijo volviéndose.- Se que estas allí.

-¡Nya! ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó inocentemente el neko.

-Los osos de felpa no camina solos.- señaló el oso de felpa de inmenso tamaño detrás del cual se escondía el neko.- ¿Por qué me sigues?

-No te estoy siguiendo.

-¿No?

-¡Nya! Esta bien!

-No puedes seguirme, tienes que volver.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque pensarían que te rapte o algo así.

-Y si este fuera un secuestro ¿podría quedarme contigo?

-Si.

-Bueno, ¡nya! ¡Estoy es un secuestro! ¡Nya!- Exclamó el neko apuntándolo con un arma.

-Bueno… eso no era lo que quería decir.- Oishi respondió nervioso y con las manos arriba.

Oishi llego a una conclusión: un neko con un arma era peligroso.

**¡Fin del capitulo!**

¡¡¡Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews!!!


End file.
